I Know The Reason
by FrackinAmazin
Summary: Song-Fic One-Shot SB/OC Sirius chases after the girl who has caught his attention, but continues run from him, in more ways than one.


_**You talk tough to me **_

_**And it makes me smile **_

_**By the old church yard **_

_**Your feelings hide**_

"Stop! Just wait! Quit running from me!" An irritated male voice shouted from about fifteen yards behind a petite girl. The girl appeared to be slowing, but not enough for the boy to catch her. The chase had been going on since she got up and ran out of Gryffindor Tower.

"Just bugger off, Sirius!" The girl's voice came out higher pitched than her normal voice, due to the fact that she had been running, no sprinting, for quite some time now.

"No! Just. Wait. Up. MERLIN!" Sirius shouted back, his breathing labored and his words coming out in pants. The two had reached what appeared to be the ruins of a church. Sirius didn't have anything more in him. He took two more steps and then collapsed into the grass, his breathing ragged.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm actually not Merlin." The girl said, walking over to where Sirius was collapsed in the grass. Her breathing was surprisingly even. She stood over her, her face void of all emotion.

Sirius smirked up at her before grabbing her ankle and pulling her down on top of him, and rolling over so that she was beneath him.

_**I know the reason **_

_**And you won't say: **_

_**"If we grow too close, **_

_**Will you push away?"**_

"Now that you can't run from me, may I ask why you ran from me in the first place?" Sirius asked his breathing beginning to return to normal.

The girl, who appeared to be looking anywhere but up at Sirius, whispered back in a cold voice, "Just stop, Sirius. Let me go." Her last sentence was spoken in a pained voice.

"No, because I know why you ran. I know why you push me away. I know, Anna. I know, Anna." Sirius has leaned his head down and was now whispering in Anna's ear.

_**I know the reason **_

_**And I like, that we're the same **_

_**Waterfall...**_

"You don't know. You don't know anything about me! Why couldn't you have just left me alone this year in class, rather than dragging me into your twisted word?" Anna twisted her head so that Sirius' lips weren't so close to her ear anymore. He was making her uncomfortable.

_**Are you afraid to love? **_

_**You afraid to smile? **_

_**From the inside out, **_

_**To the open wide?**_

Sirius cringed slightly at the cold tone of her voice. "I saw you, all alone in class. You didn't ever smile, or laugh. And something about you, just made me want to help you. I can't explain it." Sirius' tone grew into one of self-irritation.

_**I know the feeling. **_

_**You're way too proud **_

_**And will they find you out **_

_**If you laugh out loud? **_

"You always look as though is you were to show any kind of emotion, everyone would figure out your deepest secrets. Like your whole being would be put on the line if you allowed anyone to get to know you." Sirius continued, watching Anna's face for any traces of emotion. He found none.

_**I know, that we're the same. **_

_**Waterfall. **_

_**Umbrella in the rain **_

_**And I won't ask why.**_

"I don't need to know why you are that way. I won't ask, but please, can I be the one to help you change?" Sirius' last words weren't spoken above a whisper, as though he were afraid that if he spoke too loudly that she would automatically reject the idea. That maybe like the snake to Eve, a whisper would sound more convincing.

_**I know the reason **_

_**I thought you should know. **_

_**I know the reason.**_

"Sirius…" Anna whispered, the tiniest bit of real emotion coming through in her eyes, before they glazed over again. "There isn't anything for you to do. I am who I am. I've always been just fine. I don't need anyone. And I don't need you."

_**I'll never be the same. **_

_**I clearly see umbrella in the rain **_

_**Over you and me **_

_**You are the best thing.**_

Rejection rolled over Sirius. Determined to hide his pain, Sirius pressed on. "You're the best thing about getting up in the morning, and the worst thing about going to bed at night. I don't even know you and I want to never sleep again so that I can spend every waking moment with you. You're lying to me. You might not need me, but that doesn't mean that you don't want me."

_**Let it show **_

_**And if we grow to close, let it undertow **_

_**This is the best thing**_

"Don't. Don't do this Sirius. Please, just don't." Anna couldn't even come up with a good argument anymore. For the first time in a long time, tears welled in Anna's eyes.

Sirius rolled off of Anna and sat up, pulling Anna up and into his arms.

And for the first time ever, Anna allowed herself to be comforted by another being. All of her walls and shields were down as she broke down crying on Sirius' shoulder.

_**I know, that we're the same. **_

_**Waterfall. Umbrella in the rain **_

_**And I won't ask why.**_

Sirius' arms came to wrap around Anna's small figure. "Shh," he soothed, "It's alright. Shhh." Long minutes passed as Sirius whispered sweet soothing sentiments into Anna's ear as she sobbed.

_**I know the reason **_

_**I thought you should know. **_

_**I know the reason **_

"I know, I know." Sirius began whispering. "I know the reason."

Everything that had happened to Anna in the past 7 years caught up with her. Everything that made her the emotionless person she had become came pouring out of her in the form of tears, tears that were soaking through the cotton of Sirius' t-shirt.

_**Should we fall down? **_

_**Fall down. fall down...fall down **_

_**Fall down....fall down.**_

After what felt like hours, Anna's sobs finally subsided. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said, her voice cracking.

"Don't be." Sirius replied, shaking his head. "Everyone needs someone."

_**I know, that we're the same. **_

_**Waterfall. **_

_**Umbrella in the rain **_

_**And I won't ask why.**_

"I won't ask why. I promise. You and me, we're a lot alike. Both attempting to hide everything. Maybe it's easier if we need each other." Sirius allowed Anna to leave his embrace, but to his surprise, she didn't.

"I don't know about need, but maybe you're right. Maybe I do want you." Anna looked up at Sirius, her eyes filled with curiosity.

_**I know the reason **_

_**I thought you should know. **_

_**I know the reason.**_

In response to her questioning gaze, Sirius leaned down and captured her lips in an answering kiss. When air became a necessity, the pair pulled apart, and in perfect sync, whispered against each other's lips.

"I know the reason."

AN: This was just a story that popped into my head. Lemme know what you think : - )


End file.
